


A Very Merry Johale Christmas

by mary14199



Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: District 12, District 7, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary14199/pseuds/mary14199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick blurb about fluffy Christmas with the Hawthornes</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Merry Johale Christmas

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house. Nothing was stirring. Not even a mouse. Stockings were hung by the chimney care, in hopes that Saint Nicholas, soon would be there…

Gale was crouching down by the fire, warming his calloused hands by the fire, as Johanna was hanging the final ornament on the tree: the tree topper, a star. This star was glass and very, very, very important to the Hawthorne's. Gale turned around and admired his darling wife. He slowly walked over to her and wraps his muscular arms around her petite waist.

“Would you like help with that?” He asked her nodding towards the star.   
“Yes” She nodded and out of the blue, Gale lifted her up by the waist and lifted her to the height of the tree as she squirmed around

“Put the damn star on the tree please!” He chuckled as she slowly inched on the star. “Thank you.” He smiled setting her down, spinning her and dipping her before pressing his warm lips to hers. “Mistletoe” He chuckles nodding up at the mistletoe he had hung earlier.

“Cheeky boy” She smiled and pecked his lips once more. “I think its time for bed. How about you?”   
Yawning, he nodded “Definitely, but before that…” He said getting down on his knees and placed his lips on Johanna’s belly. “Hey little guy.. Even though you aren’t here yet, Mommy and I got you a present. Wanna know what it is? It’s a teddy bear for you to cuddle with.” He chuckled and stood up, giving Johanna a sweet kiss before they walked to their bedroom, falling asleep, waiting for the chaos of tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
